


When I Think About You I Touch Myself

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Aaron catches Robert jerking off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have like six smut fics in the work and I work on each one a little bit everyday. This one I've been working on for weeks and finally finished. Hopefully I'll finish another one tomorrow.
> 
> Honeslty I didn't mean for it to be so long. It's literally over three thousand words of Robert jerking off. Aaron's there and participating but Robert's doing all the work.

Robert's meeting was cancelled and he didn't feel like going to the scrapyard and stand in the hot sun and watch Aaron and Adam work, even though he often enjoyed the delicious view of his boyfriend bent of the bonnet of a car. He had a bit of work to do and his laptop was at the pub so he decided to go there instead and wait for Aaron to come by for lunch. 

He worked from their bedroom, propped up by their pillows and leaning against the headboard, body stretched out on the bed with his laptop in his lap. The sheets are dirty from last night and smell like both him and Aaron and sex. It was making it hard to concentrate. To top it off, Robert was beyond bored. Normally he liked his job, at least he did when it came it to being one on one with clients and using his skills to win them over, but when it came to doing to the paperwork and filling out stupid endless invoices he'd rather bash his head up against a wall instead. It wasn't like Jimmy was any help and Nicola only worked from home after her accident which made her useless as well. Robert thought it wouldn't hurt if they hired someone else to do the grunt work. 

After filling out endless boxes, he gave up and shut his laptop and slid it onto the floor. He leant his head back against the headboard and checked his watch. Aaron wouldn't be taking his break for another two hours. He could go to the scrapyard and entice Aaron to bunk off early, ignore the snappy retorts he'd get from Adam, because at least he'd steal Aaron away, and they could spend the day together. He sighed and scooted down so he was lying flat with the mattress, head propped up by the pillows. Maybe he'd take a nap, knowing Aaron would catch him and tease him about how old men need naps to get them through the day. 

He could hear Aaron's voice in his head, taking the mick out of him, and he smiled. He rolled over so his face was bunched up in the sheets and he inhaled, the smell of the sheets went straight to his crotch and he let out a quiet groan. The idea of stealing Aaron away grew more forceful. Robert rolled over again onto his back, and exhaled loudly. He was partially hard and bored and a man, so he reached down and cupped himself through his trousers. He sighed as his hand palmed his partial erection, enjoying the slowness of the movement. Robert closed his eyes and thought of Aaron and last night. 

He loves it when Aaron gets needy and last night his lover had been very needy as Robert teased him and kept him on edge for over an hour until the point Aaron was practically begging Robert to make him come. The sounds of Aaron whimpering in pleasure as Robert dragged his cock against his prostate maddeningly slow, ring through out his head and his cock swells to full hardness making him uncomfortable in his trousers. 

Robert undoes his belt - the metal clanking together too loud in the quiet room - and he undoes the button and zip and pushes his trousers down; sighing as some of the pressure is released on his hard cock. It's too hot to be doing this, especially in their stuffy bedroom, but it's already begun and Robert doesn't plan to stop. He removes the tie around his neck and fluidly unbuttons his crisp white shirt and takes it off as well so he's only left in his boxers. He's settles back into the pillows and strokes himself through the cotton material of his red boxer briefs. 

Robert knows he should get up and lock the door, knowing that anyone at any time could walk in and catch him, but he doesn't. He slips his hand into his shorts and grabs hold of his hard cock, loving the weight of it in his hand, gasping as the pleasure centers in his brain give off tiny sparks at the touch. He bites his lip and slowly works his hand upward, his mind once again settling on Aaron. 

The way he smells, the way he feels, the way his gruff hands run over Robert's body, leaving goosebumps rising on his skin everywhere he touches. The way Aaron uses his mouth to kiss and lick every part of Robert's skin. Robert groans, his hand speeding up on swollen cock as he thinks about Aaron's mouth latching over his nipples. He loves when Aaron does that, teasing the pink nubs until their hard and then uses his hands to pinch and pull on them. His hips buck and he thrusts into his hand, the movements becoming easier at the amount of precome he's leaking. 

He stops to remove his shorts, settles back on the pillow and takes hold again. He swipes his thumb across the engorged purple head and groans. Teasing just the head with his thumb and forefinger, Robert bites his lip and thinks about how Aaron likes to do that for him. Robert will try and thrust up into Aaron's hand, who will push Robert's hips down and hold him, smirking and say, “No no,” cockily and Robert knows Aaron's adopted that attitude from him. 

He closes his eyes and it's like Aaron's with him, smirking down at him. Robert starts fisting his cock furiously, the image of Aaron spurring him on. The slick wet sound is so delicious and he groans loudly, the heat pooling in his stomach to let him knows his orgasm is approaching. He's so close… so close when the bedroom door opens. 

“What the?” Aaron says from his spot in the in the doorway. 

“Shit… fuck… goddammit,” Robert shouts as he grabs Aaron's pillow to cover himself. Aaron quickly walks into the room and shuts the door, glad that no one had been with him or walking by at the same time. “Don't you knock?” 

Robert could feel the humiliation seeping out of his pores. It wasn't that he'd been jerking off, it was the fact that he'd been _caught_ jerking off. It's only happened a few times in his life. Once had been by his mum when he was thirteen, twice by Andy when they were kids and the farm house had only one bathroom, and then there had been that time Lawrence had walked into his and Chrissie's room unannounced. That one had been more embarrassing for Lawrence than it had for Robert, especially since Robert wouldn't let it go, making snide remarks about how he knew Lawrence was waiting for a chance to perv on him. And last but not least, the time Vic had caught him when he was still living in her box room. She hadn't walked into his room again without announcing herself first. He'd never been caught by Aaron though. 

It shouldn't bother him, he knows that because Aaron's his boyfriend and they've done everything together, but he still can't help the flush of embarrassment that reddens his cheeks. He can't even meet Aaron's gaze. 

“Uh this is my room too y'know? I didn't think I'd come in here and find you having a wank like you're sixteen.” Aaron laughs and goes over to the dresser, opening it up and pulling out a pair of clean jeans. “Why are you home in the middle of the day anyway? Thought you had a meeting.” 

“Did. It got cancelled,” Robert mumbled, his head resting on the pillow as he stares up at the ceiling. He’s very much aware that his cock is still very hard. His erection had gone away every other time he’d been caught, but apparently Aaron had the opposite effect on him. He’s almost sure he’s harder now than he’d been before. “Why are you here?” 

“We’d been stripping a car and Adam was siphoning out the leftover petrol and he spilled it all over me by accident. I had to come home and change, the smell was giving me a headache.” Robert inhaled deep, and sure enough the strong smell of petrol hit his senses. “I think I have to throw these out,” Aaron muttered. 

Robert looked up then. Aaron was standing there in nothing but his boxers - which happened to be a pair of Robert’s and they fit him snuggly. Aaron’s arse looks great in them. Robert swallowed a groan and moved his hips to grind against the pillow. Aaron turned around and caught him. 

“Are you still hard under there?” A smile creeped over Aaron’s face and he sauntered over to the bed. “Let’s see then?” 

“No,” Robert mumbled and gripped the pillow tighter, turning his head away from Aaron. 

“Oh, “ Aaron said in an endearing tone. “Is My Robert embarrassed from being caught?” 

“No,” Robert said scathingly, secretly getting a delightful thrill from the way Aaron said ‘My Robert’. 

“Yes you are,” the smile on Aaron’s face was evident from his tone, even Robert wasn’t look at his face. Aaron leant down, resting a hand on Robert’s flushed chest - the sweat from his earlier activity starting to dry - and he pressed his lips against his jawline. He peppered kisses along it until he reached his chin and then worked his way back, his hand stroking over one of Robert’s nipples. Robert’s eyes fluttered shut and his cock twitched underneath the pillow. “It’s so cute,” Aaron whispered in his ear. 

“Shut up,” Robert mumbled, very aware of Aaron’s thumb rubbing over his now hard nipple. 

“Were you thinking of me?” Robert's blush was answer enough for Aaron, especially since Robert was steadily ignoring him. “Come on, Robert, don’t be shy. It doesn’t look good on you. Tell me what you were thinking about.” 

Aaron gripped Robert by the chin and forced Robert to look at him. Aaron’s eyes had darkened with lust and Robert’s stomach did a little flip at the look. He swallowed hard and let out a surprised groan as Aaron twisted his nipple. “You. I was thinking about you.” 

“What about me?” Aaron asked. 

“Last night,” Robert whispered. “I was thinking about last night.” 

“Last night was good,” Aaron agreed. “What else?” 

“This,” Robert said, finding it easier to speak as he got into it. He took hold of Aaron’s hand that was playing with his nipple and Aaron gave it another pinch, smirking at the way it earned him another wonderful groan from Robert. “Your mouth on them.” 

“You like it when I do that, don’t you?” Aaron doesn’t need an answer, already knowing it would be a yes. Instead he leans down over Robert’s chest and attaches his mouth over the same nipple he’s been teasing and rapidly flicked his tongue over it, swirling it around before latching his lips to it and sucked. 

Robert moaned and thrust his hips against the pillow. He let out a low hiss as Aaron bit down on his nipple. Aaron licked across his chest to his other nipple, repeating the same process on that one as well. It distracted Robert enough that he let go of the pillow, one hand gripped Aaron by the head, and the other grabbing his arse and squeezing. Aaron smirked against his chest and grabbed the pillow, whipping it off Robert so he could see his hard cock. 

“Wow,” Aaron said, “bet you’re real desperate right now.” 

Robert rolled his eyes and felt that embarrassing flush come back, remembering that he’d been caught masturbating. “How close had you been?” Aaron asked.

“Very,” Robert snapped. “Would’ve come by now if you hadn’t shown up.” 

“Finish,” Aaron said. “No one’s stopping you.” 

“You interrupted me. You’re the one who should take pity and finish me off.” 

“Oh no,” Aaron smirked. “You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out.” Robert rolled his eyes again as Aaron moved to the the foot of the bed, crawling onto it. He bent both of Robert’s legs at the knees and pushed them apart so he could move in between them. “Touch yourself.” 

“If you’re not going to help then go away,” Robert growled. They’d done this before, jerked off for each other. Robert loves to watch Aaron make himself come, it’s so fucking hot to watch him make himself unravel as Robert watches him hungrily, touching himself at the same time. Aaron has asked him to do it a few times as well, but never under these circumstances. Never after having been caught. 

“I am helping. I want to watch you make yourself come.” Aaron leans in between his legs, looming over Robert, their mouths coming perilously close. “Now touch yourself.” His tone is commanding enough that it sends a jolt to Robert’s cock and before he knows it he’s taken his dick back into his hand and starts stroking. Aaron lightly kisses him, it not even coming close enough to a real kiss to count before he’s backing away and sitting up between Robert’s legs to watch. 

His hand moves quickly over his cock, and Aaron leans over it and let's a gob of spit trail from his mouth down onto the head. Robert moans loudly at that and uses his spit as a makeshift lube. “Slower,” Aaron tells him and wraps his hand around Robert’s, using it to set the pace how he wants it. It’s too slow for Robert’s liking, not enough to make him come, but enough to drive him crazy. He keeps it though, for Aaron. 

Aaron bends down, pressing a kiss to Robert’s knees, his eyes alternating between Robert’s pleased face and his cock. Aaron cups himself through his shorts, palming his own growing erection and he encourages Robert. “Just like that. You’re so good.” Robert whines and then his mouth falls opens, eyes rolling back somewhat, and out comes a low groan and a huff of air. 

Aaron rubs the inside of his right thigh, telling Robert again how good he is as his eyes devour him. His hand cups Robert’s balls and he massages them, eliciting another pleasurable moan from Robert. “Aaron,” he whimpered, his hand still moving at the leisurely pace Aaron had set him to. 

“Talk to me,” Aaron instructed as he continued to massage his balls, while his other hand stroked himself through the material of Robert’s boxers which were becoming slightly uncomfortable. 

“What?” Robert gasped out. 

“Talk to me. Come on,” Aaron pressed his thumb against Robert’s perineum and circled it around as he kept working Robert’s balls. “Tell me what else you’d been thinking about?” 

“Um,” Robert swallowed hard, trying to remember. He looked at Aaron, watching as if mesmerized by Aaron’s hand working his own cock through those boxers. “Focus Robert,” Aaron ordered. 

“Right. I was thinking about the way you were begging me last night. God you’re always so beautiful when you beg me,” Aaron smiles and pushes down the boxers to release his hard cock, it springing forward and standing at attention. Robert’s eyes widen at the sight and his hand speeds up a fraction. Aaron spits in his hand and uses it and the precum he’s leaking as lube, he begins jerking off to the sight of Robert doing the same. 

“Go on,” Aaron encourages him. 

“I was thinking about how you touch me. The way your hand feels on my cock,” Robert groans and starts adding a twisting motion. Aaron sets his hand to the same pace as Robert’s, letting out a small groan of his own. 

Robert’s so turned on. When this started it had been a quick wank because he was bored, he hadn’t expected this to come out of it. Watching Aaron jerk off is one of the hottest things Robert has ever had the pleasure to witness, and it makes his hand speed up again, Aaron following suit. Robert swipes his thumb across the head of his dick a couple times, using long even strokes on his shaft from base to tip. Aaron’s hand on his balls adding to the pleasure, making it almost too much for him to handle. Aaron’s eyes are dark, clouded with lust as he watches Robert possessively, them screaming: _Mine. All mine._

“Aaron,” Robert cries out, using his hips to thrust up into his fist. 

“I wish you could see yourself,” Aaron growls, hand speeding up. “You’re so fucking hot, Robert. Hot and beautiful and all mine.” 

“Yes,” Robert tells him. “I wanna come, Aaron.” 

“Then come.” Robert speeds up his hand again, those slick wet sounds from before returning again. Sweat drips from his forehead and chest, his whole body on fire with need, and Aaron starts talking. “That’s it. So good. Make yourself come for me.” Aaron’s hands let go of his balls and he sucks on one finger to coat it in saliva, and Robert instantly knows what he’s going to do and he lifts his legs to give Aaron better access. He swirls the tip of his finger against Robert’s puckered hole, teasing him a little, and then he quickly pushes in all the way. 

Robert hisses from the intrusion, it all being too much and too good all at once and the heat poois once again in his stomach. His cock swells in his hand whilst his balls tighten before his orgasm spurts out of his cock. “ _Oh fuck yes!_ ” His come shoots far enough for some to land on his chin, chest, and the rest on his stomach. He works his cock until he milks it dry, body shuddering and spasming as he gasps, and Aaron pulls his finger free, crawling up further between his legs as he starts wanking faster and over Robert. His own orgasm hits hard, the pleasure shooting straight through his cock, and he cries out, coming all over Robert’s stomach as well. 

Aaron sways forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of Robert’s body so he doesn’t land in the mixture of their come and ruin his jumper. Aaron’s arms shake slightly and Robert rubs his hands up and down them, letting them rest on his shoulders as he raises his head up and so they can kiss. Aaron flicks his tongue out to catch the come on Robert's chin, savoring the taste. “I can tell you one thing, that sure never happened when my mum caught me jerking off when I was thirteen.” 

Aaron huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Thank God for that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Touch Myself by Divinyls


End file.
